Yue of the Northern Water Tribe
by Jet556
Summary: Based off of The Iliad. "Sing, Goddess, the wrath of Zuko, Wei Jin's son... the ruinous wrath that brought on the attackers woes innumerable, and hurled down into Zei many strong souls of heroes..."
1. Prologue

And a woman was born...Yue, daughter to Gyatso, King of the Southern Water Tribe...and a marvel to men. She it was who became an instrument of the plan of Oyaji, lord of the Spirit World and of Kanna, who is justice. Those Gods desired to relieve the overburdened Katara, the earth, of a surfeit of mankind. Thus did grim war and dread battle and destroy a multitude of men...when it had brought them in ships over the great sea gulf to the Northern Water Tribe for rich-haired Yue's sake.

Such was Yue's beauty and wealth that, when she came of age, she was sought as a bride by many suitors: Bumi, regent of the Southern Air Temple. Haru, king of Kyoshi Island. Tyro, king of Omashu. Shyu, son of Sozin, king of Senlin Village. Jet, king of Crescent Island. Longshot, son of Pipsqueak, king of Gaipan. Sneers, Best Archer of his people. Zhao, brother of Iroh, king of the Great Divide. Her father, Gyatso, feared rousing displeasure in those suitors who would not be chosen as her mate. It was wily Jet who suggested the the Southern Water Tribe's sovereign bind all the princes by an iron oath. And so they swore, each of them, to take the cause of the man she wed, if any should violate his rights.

Warlike Zhao won the hand of Yue, for he gave the greatest gifts. Upon the death of Gyatso, Yue became the Southern Water Tribe's queen, and thus, Zhao its king. But Kyoshi, Goddes of Love, had promised to Sokka, son of the Northern Water Tribe's monarch, that he should possess the most beautiful bride in all the world. At her bidding, he sailed for the Southern Water Tribe...there he was greeted by Zhao......and Yue. After all had feasted, Zhao had set sail for Kyoshi Island, ordering Yue to furnish their guests with all they required, until they departed.

But Kyoshi brought Yue and Sokka together......and, after their union, they put a very great treasure on board and sailed away by night. Zhao implored his brother, King Iroh, to lead an expedition against the Northern Water Tribe, which was also called the Patola Mountain Range. Together they gathered the rulers of Pohuai, reminding them of their sacred oath. The priest Jin Wei foretold that they could never bring down the Northern Water Tribe's towers without the aid of the most illustrious of all warriors. And so Zuko, seventh son of Wei Jin, king of the Air Nomads was persuaded to join their force, in spite of the wishes of his mother, the Goddess Suki. In due time, a thousand ships set sail from Taku.

Piando, King of the Northern Water Tribe, though angered by Sokka's dishonorable actions, welcomed Yue to their city...as did Queen Smellerbee. Giving orders to repulse the enemies if they should attack, Piando relied above all upon the Northern Water Tribe's most formidable defenders: Pasang, son of a mortal and the Goddess Kyoshi......and Piando's own son, Aang, tamer of Air Bison, mightiest of the Patola Mountain Range's warriors. Nor was the Northern Water Tribe without allies abroad, who sent soldiers to guard her high, windy ramparts. When the defenders rebuffed the attackers demands for the surrender of Yue and her treasure, war ensued. Nine years the siege endured, as the attackers garned supplies by raiding nearby islands and cities. And at the fall of Makapu Village, holy village of the Northern Air Temple, a maiden called Wu was captured.

Then did her father, Bujing, Priest of Bato come......bearing in his hand the symbol of Bato......unto the attackers' fleet ships, upon the shores before the Northern Water Tribe. Bujing then stood before the leaders.  
"Ye two sons of Jeong Jeong and all ye attackers...may the gods grant you lay waste the city of Piando and fare happily homeward." spoke Bujing. "Only set free my poor daughter, and accept a great ransom, in reverence to Bato, son of Oyaji."

All the attackers cried assent...save Iroh.  
"I will not free her, priest." began Iroh. "She shall grow old in my palace, plying the loom and serving my couch. Depart, and do no provoke me further!"  
Then went Bujing apart, and he prayed by the sounding sea.  
"Hear me, God of the silver bow! If ever I built a temple gracious in thine eyes...fulfill thou this my desire, and let the attackers pay by thine arrows for my tears!"  
Thus did he pray......and Bato heard his prayer.

He came down, wrathful from the Spirit World. First did he assail the Penguins pulling the carts and the winged lemurs ready to hunt with their masters......but soon, aimed at men his piercing dart. For nine days, the pyres of the attackers dead burnt continually in multitude. On the tenth, Meng, wife of Oyaji, moved Zuko to call an assembly.  
"Iroh, we must inquire of some soothsayer why is Bato so wroth. Perhaps the god will accept a sacriface, and remove the pestilence from us." suggested Zuko.

Then rose the most excellent of Chin...the priest, Jin Wei.  
"Zuko, I will speak, if you swear to stand by me, for words will offend one in power." asked Jin Wei.  
"While I live, no man shall lay violent hands upon you." assured Zuko.  
"Bato is angry for the sake of his priest, whosr ransom Iroh would not accept." spoke Jin Wei. "He will not remove this curse until the girl has been restored, and we have carried a holy offering to Wu."  
"O seer of evil! You have never prophesied anything favorable to me!" said Iroh. "I prefer the damsel Wu even to my own wife, June. Yet I will give her back, so my people do not perish. But I must have another prize of honor, lest I alone of all men be without one!"  
"Most covetous of men! You know all the captured wealth has been divided." shouted Zuko. "Yield the girl, and we will pay you back fourfold, if ever Oyaji grants us to sack the Northern Water Tribe."  
"Perhaps I'll take your prize, Zuko, or Shyu's, or Jet's." considered Iroh.

"Why should any man ever again fight for you?" asked Zuko. "Not because of Northern Water Tribe spearmen did I come here, for they never wronged me, but to gain vengeance fo Zhao, and for you. Now will I depart to Gaoling with my men, rather than gather gold and substance for you."  
"Flee, if you will. I'll not beg you to stay. But since Bato takes Wu from me, I shall take your prize, the girl Azula, so you may see how far greater I am than you." said Iroh.  
Zuko's heart was divided, whether to slay King Iroh or curb his anger, and, as he drew his mighty sword from its scabbard a hand pulled at his hair.  
"Who dares?" asked Zuko.  
Zuko turned around and saw who it was.  
"Lily, daughter of Oyaji! Have you come to behold Iroh lose his life for his insolence?" asked Zuko.  
"Meng, who loves you both, sent me to stay your anger, if you will listen. Strike the son of Jeong Jeong with words, not with the sword, and, in fullness of time, all that you want shall come to you." replied Lily.

"He who hears the gods is heard by them. Still, to Iroh I will speak, and will vow by this gold bestudded scepter on which such oaths are sworn...you who are heavy with wine with face of Elephant Koi and heart of Unagi, and when your men fall dying by the murderous hand of Aang, you will regret the hour you offered insult to the bravest of warriors!" spoke Zuko.  
Then rose Chey, old warrior-king of the Si Wong Desert, wise in council.  
"You are both younger than I, who have seen two generations of mortal men perish. The defenders would rejoice to hear of this strife between you. Iroh, do not seize Zuko's prize, and Zuko, think not to strive with a king, to whom Oyaji gives power over men." spoke Chey.  
But his words fell upon ears that did not hear. The next day, Iroh's messengers went most reluctantly to the ships of Zuko and his air nomads from Ba Sing Se.  
"Come near, for you are not guilty in my sight," said Zuko. "Longshot, fetch Azula of the fair cheeks."  
"She is here, cousin." stated Longshot.

So the messangers departed...and with the girl, all unwilling. Then Zuko went apart from his comrades along the beach...and he wept.  
"Mother, since thou didst bear me to so brief a span of life, at least Oyaji should have granted me honor! Instead, Iroh has shamed me, taking away the prize that was mine!"  
At that moment, a woman emerged from the water. It was Suki, Zuko's mother.  
"My child...what sorrow has entered into your heart?" asked Suki.  
"Why should I tell it to thee that knowest all, Suki, my mother? Beseech Oyaji by any deed or word whereby thou didst ever gladden his heart. Often thou hast told how thou alone of the immortals didst save him, when all the other gods would have chained him." said Zuko.

"Thou didst summon Malu of the hundred arms...and the blessed gods feared him and bound not Oyaji! Bring this to his remembrance, and pray him aid the defenders. Let many an attacker perish, till Iroh rues his blindness!" spoke Zuko.  
"Alas my son, that you should be at once short of life and long of sorrow! Tarry among your ships for twelve days, till Oyaji returns from a far journey......and I doubt not that I will persuade him." said Suki.  
With that, they went their seperate ways. Meanwhile, Jet restored to Bujing his beloved daughter......and the priest performed the holy offering he brought.  
"God of the silver bow..even as thou didst me honor, and didst mighty afflict the attackers......remove now from them the loathly pestilence!"  
And Bato did hear him, and he did heed. For twelve days, sullen Zuko remained at his ships, with Longshot at his side. But ever he yearned for the war-cry and for battle.

When the twelfth morn was come, the immortal gods returned to the Spirit World......and Suki found Oyaji sitting on its topmost mountain.  
"Father Oyaji...if ever I gave thee aid, do honor to my son, who is doomed to early death. Grant thou victory to the defenders, until the attackers exalt him!" pleaded Suki.  
"This will cause me much quarrels, with Meng, my wife, who says that already I too much favor the defenders." replied Oyaji. "Depart now, before she marks you, and I will take thought how to fulfill this debt I owe you."  
Then Oyaji fared to his own palace and to Meng.  
"Think you I do not know that Suki has devised counsel with you?" asked Meng. "To her, I fear, thou gavest a pledge that thou wilt do honor to Zuko......by laying low many beside the attackers' black ships!"  
"Meng I have mean to have it so." stated Oyaji. "Sit down and hold your tongue! For if I lay my hands upon you, having all the gods in the spirit world on your side would profit you nothing!"  
Fearful, Meng sat in silence, curbing her heart.

That night, while gods and armed warriors slept, only Oyaji was wakeful...and he called to him a false dream.  
"Baneful dream, go to Iroh. Bid him call the attackers to arms with all speed, for now he may take the city of the Northern Water Tribe. Tell him the immortals are no longer divided in counsel, for Meng's beseeching has turned the minds of all......and woe betide the defenders!"  
And the dream went on its way......to the attackers' fleet ships......and found Iroh wrapped in a profound slumber.  
"Sleep not, son of Jeong Jeong...for I am a messanger sent from Oyaji."  
The dream spoke the words it was bade to speak...and departed.  
"I shall take Piando's city this very day!" exclaimed Iroh. "But first, I shall tell the attackers, by bidding them flee, so I may see their true minds"

Amid the dawn, Iroh adressed the assembled host.  
"My friends, the great Oyaji had promised me that I should sack the Northern Water Tribe. But now, he bids us go ingloriously back to WhaleTail, after this valiant company has battled in vain against men fewer in number themselves. Nine years are we here...our ships' timbers have rotted... our wives and children wait anxiously for our return. Now therefore, let us sail back to the Eastern Air Temple, for we shall never take the Northern Water Tribe!"  
With those words, he moved the hearts of the multitude, but against his own will, and the will of fate! The warriors swayed like the high waves of the sea, and cheered each other on to launch the ships into the sea. So eager were they to return home, that their glad cries rang even to the heavens!  
"Lily, shall the attackers flee over the sea's broad back?" asked Meng. "Shall they leave to the defenders Yue of Whaletail, for whose sake many an attacker has perished so far from his native land? Go thou admid the host of mail clad attackers! With thy words, refrain every man from drawing their ships down to the salt sea!"  
Then Lily went on her way.

Among the hulls, she found Jet, who had not yet laid a hand upon his vessel.  
"Son of Teo, will the attackers fling themselves upon their ships and be off to their homeland?" asked Lily.  
"I know the voice of the goddess of wisdom!" replied Jet.  
Knowing the truth, Jet went to one captain after another.  
"This flight is cowardly and unworthy, Shyu. You do not yet know the full mind of Iroh." said Jet to Shyu.  
"Haru, the son of Jeong Jeong was but sounding us." said Jet to Haru.  
"Tyro, ere long, the Great Divide's king will visit us with his displeasure." said Jet to Tyro.  
"Beware, Qin, lest his anger he do harm to us all!" said Jet to Qin.  
All the noble warriors kept their places.

But one common soldier named Pakku, still wagged his unbridled tongue despite the attackers' disgust with him.  
"What more does King Iroh want? More gold, or another wench to know in love? You soft fools, ye women of the Eastern Air Temple and men no more, let us depart, and leave Iroh alone here in Northern Water Tribe-land! Let him discover whether we were any service to him or no! It is not seemly for our captain to--"  
Pakku was cut off as a whip cracked against his back. Pakku screamed in pain and turned to see Jet holding the whip.  
"Pakku, there is no viler creature come before the Northern Water Tribe with the sons of Lake Laogai! If I find you raving again, I will strip you naked and whip you blubbering back to the ships!" threatened Jet.  
"Y-yes Jet." replied Pakku.  
"Crescent Island's lord did us a service when he stopped this fellow's mouth from prating further!" said a soldier.

"I do not marvel that warriors should be restive! Still, we would be ashamed to go home with empty ships after so long a stay. Surely you all remember how, nine summers ago as our ships gathered at the Fire Nation Capital, a fearful Goat Gorilla emerged from beneath the altar. It devoured a brood of eight long-eared rabbits and their mother had made a nineth morsel. Oyaji made a potent, a sign, for he turned the goat gorilla to stone before our very eyes!" spoke Jet.

"Then did Jin Wei prophesy that we would make war for nine years, but in the tenth we would triumph! Therefore, stay here, all of you, till we take the city of Piando!" ordered Jet.  
Then did the warriors shout aloudd, until the ship's rang with the uproar, and they hurried to their ships to prepare for war, and each man gave sacriface to one of the everlasting gods, praying he might come alive out of the fight. As above...Oyaji sent a messanger.  
"Go, Mai, fleet as the wind! Give the grievous message to the defenders!"  
With that Mai flew down to the world to deliver her message.


	2. Chapter 1

The men of the Northern Water Tribe were holding assembly, old and young...until Mai came.  
"Aang...Piando...you talk idly, as in time of peace, whilst war is at hand." said Mai. "The nemy army, thick as sands of the sea, is even now crossing the plain to attack the city."  
And they knew they had been whispered to by a goddess.  
"We have many allies who have come within the walls of the Northern Water Tribe, speaking many tongues." said Piando. "Let each chief give orders to his own people, and lead them forth to battle!"  
And soon, the Northern Water Tribe's gates were thrown open wide, and its host issued forth, footmen and air bisonmen, with the tumult of a mighty multitude.

The defenders and their allies advanced in clamour and shouting, like a flight of wild sooty copper fritillary that flutter overhead, while the attackers marched to meet them in silence, breathing courage, and minded to stand by one another. And all the while, Zuko sat brooding at his ships......and nursed his anger.

As when the south wind spreads a curtain of mist upon the mountain tops, bad for shepards but better than night for thieves, even so rose the dust from under their feet as the two armies made all speed over the plain. And when they had come nigh to one another, one warrior strode forward as champion on the defenders side.  
"I, Sokka, challenge the bravest of the attackers to meet me, man to man, in deadly combat!" spoke the warrior.

Then one menacing man lept from a chariot.  
"Glad are these eyes to catch sight of you, at last! Now I shall be revenged!" spoke the man.  
"Zhao...?" asked Sokka in amazement.  
With that Sokka retreated back to the warriors.  
"Hah! Plunge back, coward into the enemy throng!" laughed Zhao.  
Sokka continued to run until he was stopped by Aang.  
"Evil hearted Sokka, dare you not face the man whose wife you stole?" asked Aang.  
"Your rebuke is just, Aang. I will fight him for Yue and all her wealth." replied Sokka.  
Aang then held his spear aloft.  
"Defenders and Attackers, hear the words of Aang, brother of the one through whom this quarrel has come about! Let Sokka and Zhao fight in the midst of you." spoke Aang. "And let the victor bear home the woman and her treasure...but let the rest swear to a solemn covenant of peace!"  
Zhao then held his spear up.  
"Hear me as well, for I, Zhao, am the most aggrieved. Let him who shall die, die." spoke Zhao. "But let King Piando first come and swear to the covenant...for his sons are high handed and ill to trust!"  
And both defenders and attackers were glad when they heard these words.

Meanwhile, those too old to fight sat or stood upon the ramparts above the gates......and watched as Yue approached.  
"Small wonder defenders and attackers endure so much and so long for the sake of a woman so divenely lovely." said an old man.  
"Let them take her and go. She breeds sorrow for us and our children!" said another.  
But King Piando bade her draw nigh.  
"Sit here, my child that you may see your former husband, kinmen, and friends. I lay blame on the gods, not you, for this terrible war." stated Piando.  
"Strange...I see not my brothers Arnook and Hahn among the defenders." examined Yue.  
"Perhaps they will not show themselves, for the disgrace I have brought upon them." suggested Piando.  
She knew not that both these heroes were already lying under the earth in their own far land of Jang Hui. Then, Piando recieved word from heralds that he must go down and swear to a sacred covenant between the two warring sides......and Yue knew she had chosen death rather than come with the king's son.

When the Northern Water Tribe's ruler had sealed the covenant and departed......Jet and Aang cast lots from a bronze helmet...and the lot of Piando's son flew out.  
"Sokka aims his spear first." announced Aang.  
Then did Sokka and Zhao stride, fierce of aspect, into the open area between the two armies...and first the prince of the Northern Water Tribe hurled his far shadowing spear.  
"Hah! My shield turns its point!" laughed Zhao. "Now, Lord Oyaji, grant vengeance on Sokka, who has wronged me, that, in ages to come, a man may drink from doing ill deeds in the house of his host!"  
And with that, Zhao launched his spear at Sokka.

But the spear was lodged in the shield of Sokka.  
"He swerved aside, and my spear has been hurled in vain!" exclaimed Zhao. "Then I'll subdue him under my sword hand."  
Zhao drew his sword and lashed out at Sokka, only to be broken by his shield.  
"Father Oyaji, of all the gods you are the most despiteful! My sword ha broken in my hand, and I have not killed him!" cursed Zhao.  
Zhao then grabbed Sokka by the helmet.  
"Then I will drag him back to the attacker's lines, by his own well-wrought helmet!" said Zhao.

With his own chin-strap choking Sokka, Zhao would have hauled him off to his own great glory......had not Kyoshi, Goddess of Love, been quick......to break the dragonhide.  
"The helmet comes away in my hands!" exclaimed Zhao. He then threw it to his allies. "Here, comrades! Take the coward's headpiece." Zhao then pulled his spear out of Sokka's shield. "I'll run him through with my spear!"  
But Oyaji's daughter snatched him up as a god can do......and conveyed him back to the Northern Water Tribe. Then went Kyoshi to Yue, taking the form of an old woman she had known while still in Jang Hui.  
"Come, Sokka is in his chambers, radiant with beauty." said Kyoshi.  
"Zhao has just vanquished him, goddess, and is to take my hateful self back with him." stated Yue. "I have griefs untold in my soul, and I will garnish his bed no longer. Go sit with Sokka yourself, and be goddess no longer, but tend only to him!"

"Bold hussy, do not provoke me, or I shall leave you to your fate, and I will hate you as much as I have loved you."  
At this, Yue was frightened...and followed the goddess in silence. And she came to the bedchamber where Sokka waited.  
"Would that you had fallen by the hand of that brave man who was my husband, you, who used to boast you were a better man than Zhao, by might of arm and with spear!" vexed Yue.  
"Wife, do not vex me with your reproaches. This time with the help of Lily, Zhao vanquished me." stated Sokka. "Another time, I may be victor, for I, too, have gods that will stand by me. Come, let us lie down together and make friends. Never yet was I so enthralled by my desire for you as now."


	3. Chapter 2

As upon the plain, Zhao was in a rage.  
"Where is he, defenders?" asked Zhao.  
"If we knew, Zhao, we were in no mind to hide him." replied a soldier.  
"All of us hate him, as we do death itself!" answered another.  
While in the chariot, Iroh held up his scepter.  
"Defenders and their allies, hear the words of Iroh, King of Men! The victory has been with Zhao." spoke Iroh. "Give back Yue with all her wealth, as it was sworn!"  
In the Spirit World, Oyaji and the gods gazed down upon the Northern Water Tribe.  
"We must consider what we shall do. Shall we set them fighting anew,or make peace between them?" asked Oyaji. "If the last, then Zhao can take back Yue, and the city of Piando may remain still inhabited."  
"Is my summoning of the attackers host, then, to go for nothing? Do as you will, but not all we other gods will approve your actions." stated Meng.

"Meng, what harm have Piando and his sons done you, that you are so hotly bent on sacking their city, which has ever done me honor? Will nothing do for you, wife, but you must eat Piando and all the other people of the Northern Water Tribe raw?" asked Oyaji.  
"Sack my own favourite cities of Shu Jing, the Southern Water Tribe, and the Great Divide whenever they displease you...but let your daughter Lily go and contrive that the defenders shall be the first to break their oaths." replied Meng.  
"Have it your own way, then." said Oyaji.  
"And so Lily darted from the topmost summits of the spirit world, shooting down from the sky like some brlliant meteor. Defenders and attackers alike were struck with awe as they beheld the sight. Taking the form of a soldier, the goddess found Sangok amid the allies of the Northern Water Tribe.  
"Son of Fong. If you dare send an arrow at Zhao now, you will win honor from all the defenders." said Lily.  
"It is a god who asks me thus!" exclaimed Sangok.

Sangok took aim.  
"Bato, lord of the silver bow. Guide me hand." said Sangok. "And when I get home to Ember Island, I will offer a hetacomb of firstling reptile birds in your honor!"  
But Lily stood by Zhao now. Guiding the arrow so that it only grazed his skin through cuirass and belt. Then the defenders moved forward agaisnt the attackers renewing the fight. As Iroh upbraided his host.  
"Attackers! Would you wait till the defenders reach our ships, before you fight back? They have trampled on their oaths and their mighty city must be laid low!" said Iroh. "Go forward into battle. And show yourselves the men you have always been proud to be!"

Then shield clashed with shield and spear with spear. There was the death cry of slain and triumph of slayers. And the earth ran red with blood.

But Zuko abode at his ships, and nursed his anger. Not sallying forth to fight. Now Kyoshi descended to Tyro, Son of Chong. He was sorely embattled by two defender brothers in their chariots. But she put might and courage into his heart. And when Tyro threw his spear. It sped not in vain. One brother dared not bestride the other's corpse, but took to flight. Seeing the fate of the two sons of Moku, the defenders were affrighted.

Lily, therefore, sought out Yung, God of War, who raged up and down the fray, mostly aiding the defenders.  
"Yung, Yung bane of men, bloodstained stormer of cities may we not now leave the defenders and attackers to fight it out for themselves?" asked Lily. "Let us depart, and thus avoid the anger of Oyaji."  
So saying, she drew Yung out of the battle. Upon this, the attackers drove the defenders back. And each one of their captains killed his man. Iroh slew mighty Huu. Whilst Zhao already whole again, killed Due, the son of Tho. Yet, when Sangok saw Tyro driving the defenders pell-mell before him, he aimed an arrow. And soon the attackers cuirass was covered in blood.  
"Come, defenders. The bravest of the attackers is wounded! If Bato is with me, he'll not hold out much longer!" yelled Sangok.

Xin Fu, a fellow attacker and Lily stood with the wounded Tyro.  
"Xin Fu. Draw this arrow out of my shoulder. Lily, daughter of aegis bearing Oyaji, grant me to come within a spear's throw of that boaster who arrowed me." said Tyro.  
"Tyro, I have made your limbs supple again. Moreover I have withdrawn the veil from your eyes, so you may know gods and men apart. If any other god offer you battle, do not him. But if Kyoshi comes wound her with your spear!" said Lily.  
When, the goddess had gone, Tyro once more took his place among the foremost fighters. Three times more fierce even than he had been before. He took many lives, and left many fathers sorrowing bitterly. For they nevermore saw their sons come home from battle alive.

Pasang, son of Kyoshi, saw Tyro wreaking havoc.  
"Sangok, send an arrow at that man who does such deadly work!" ordered Pasang.  
"I wounded him already. But he will not die." replied Sangok.  
"Then we two will go against him in my chariot." stated Pasang.  
"Ay. But you take the reins, for the air bison will go better for their own driver. I will be ready for the son of Chong with my spear!" said Sangok.  
"Tyro. Sangok and Pasang speed toward you!" exclaimed Xin Fu. "Flee!"  
"Lily bids me be afraid of no man. And I am of a race that knows neither flight nor fear." stated Tyro.

"Great and mighty Tyro. My arrow failed to lay you low. So I will now try with my spear!"  
With that Sangok hurled his spear at Tyro only for it to be lodged in the Son of Chong's shield.  
"You have missed, not hit! You shall glut tough shielded Yung with your blood!" said Tyro.  
Lily guided the spear of Tyro. And Sangok was reft of life and strength. This prompted Pasang to leap from his chariot.  
"You slew him, attacker. Though you will now carry off his body." said Pasang as Tyro lifted a huge stone. "But. That huge stone. It would take two men to lift it. Yet you bear it aloft with ease, unaided!"

The darkness of night fell upon the eyes of Prince Pasang. And he would have perished then and there at Tyro's hand. Had not his mother covered him with her own fair garment. It was this moment that Tyro was was retrieving his spear.  
"Kyoshi. You are not one of those goddesses who can lord it among men in battle like Lily." said Tyro. "Nor will you bear Pasang safe out of this fight!" Then Tyro hurled his spear threw Kyoshi's right wrist. "Wounded and spouting the blood of the gods, you must leave your son for Bato to catch!"

"Daughter of Oyaji, leave war and battle alone! If you meddle with fighting, you will get what will make you shudder at the very name of war." threatened Tyro.  
Kyoshi then turned to Bato.  
"Dear brother. Protect me, for I am wounded by a mortal. Tyro who would now fight even with Father Oyaji." said Kyoshi.  
Tyro then raised his sword as he approached Bato.  
"Stand aside, Bato. For I mean to kill Pasang and strip him of his armor!" demanded Tyro.  
"Take heed, Son of Chong, and draw off." warned Bato. "Think not to match yourself against gods. For men that walk the earth cannot hold their own with the immortals."  
And Bato took Pasang to the sacred black cliffs, where his temple stood. That he might be made whole again. Then the archer god sent Yung back to the fray to embolden the defenders. And those who fought beside them.  
"Aang, you used to say that you and your brothers could hold your city alone. Yet we, the allies of the Northern Water Tribe, now bear the brunt of battle." said Azulon, Piando's greatest rival and friend.  
"I will rouse my people, Azulon." replied Aang.

Smarting under the fire benders words, Piando's son rallied the defenders. And Bato sent Pasang, healed and full of valor, back among his comrades. Who rejoiced to see him alive and sound. But when Meng saw the battle evenly balanced between attackers and defenders she was enraged.  
"The promise we made Zhao that he would sack the Northern Water Tribe will be of no effect if we let Yung rage thus furiously, Lily." said Meng. "Let us go into the fray at once!"  
When they came to where great numbers beseiged mighty Tyro, Meng raised a cry like that of fifty men.  
"Shame on you, cowardly attackers." cried Meng.

"While Zuko fought, the defenders dared not show themselves outside their gates. But now they sally from the city and fight even at your ships!"  
With these words, she put heart and soul into all the attackers. While Lily sprang to Tyro's side.  
"Are you afraid and out of heart. And thus no true son of Chong?" asked Lily.  
"I know you goddess. I am only following your own command." replied Tyro. "You told me not to fight any of the blessed gods but Kyoshi. And Yung is now lording it in the field."  
"Fear neither Yung nor any other immortal now. For I will befriend you." stated Lily. "And I shall take the whips and reins of your chariot. I have brought the helmet of Zei. That the war god may not see me neside you. He told Meng and myself that he would help the attackers. But now he is with the defenders, and has forgotten the attackers."

As they raced through the battle, Lily instructed Tyro.  
"Aim straight at Yung. And fear not that raging mad man." said Lily. "That villain incarnate, first on one side, then on the other!"  
As they came closer, Tyro readied his spear.  
"Yung! I come for you!" yelled Tyro.  
"Tyro!" exclaimed Yung. "Your life is a prize fit for a war god to take!"  
Yung threw his spear at Tyro but it was caught by Lily.  
"Now, Lily." spoke Tyro. "Guide my spear!"  
Yung roared as loudly as ten thousand men in a fight. And the attackers and defenders were struck with panic, so terrible was his cry!

With all speed and in great pain, Yung sped to the spirit world.  
"He ascends into the spirit world. Like some dark cloud!" exclaimed Tyro.  
While in the spirit world, Yung made his demands.  
"Father, Oyaji, I demand you punish your mad daughter, Lily! demanded Yung. "She now incites Tyro to vent his rage even on immortals!"  
"Whining renegade. I hate you worst of all the gods in the spirit world, for you are ever fighting and making mischief." said Oyaji. "If you were not my own so, and Meng's, you are sodestructive that by this time you would be lying lower than the titains!"  
Meng and Lily, now that they had put a stop to the murderous doings of Yung, ascended again to the house of Oyaji. And the fight between defenders and attackers was left to rage as it would.

And the tide of war surged back and forth over the plain, between two streams, as the defenders and attackers aimed against each other their bronze shod javelins. Shyu, Son of Sozin, broke a phalanx of defenders. This put heart and soul into Tyro and Zhao and Iroh and many another attacker. Till the defenders were on the verge of being driven back into their city. Even though Zuko, greatest of the attackers, still held aloof from the fights.

Then amid the defenders, another son of Piando hurried toward two of their bravest warriors.  
"Aang! Pasang!" called the son of Piando.  
"It is your young brother Sha-Mo." stated Pasang.  
Aang then turned to his brother.  
"Aang, you must go bid our mother sacriface to Lily." stated Sha-Mo. "And pray to the goddess to take pity on our town."  
"You are the wisest of people, and read omens of things to come." commented Aang. "So I will do as you have asked."  
After directing his mother to make offerings in the temple of Lily, Aang went to the palace where dwelt the bringer of the war.  
"Sokka." said Aang. "You yourself would chide one you saw shirking his part in combat. Upon then. Or soon the city will be scorched with burning fire!"  
"Your rebuke is just, Aang." replied Sokka.

"Even now, Yue had gently persuaded me to rejoin the battle." said Sokka. "Go. I shall put on my armor and overtake you."  
"My brother. I wish a whirlwind had caught me up on the day my mother bore me. Or, since the gods devised this war, would that I were wife to a better man!" said Yue to Aang.  
"Urge your husband along, while I go find my wife and son." replied Aang. "For I know not if I shall ever again return to them."  
At the gates, through which he would go out again onto the plain, Aang found Ty Lee. And a nurse who carried his child, whom the people called Ghashiun, or "King of the City".  
"Dear my lord. Your valor will bring you to destruction!" said Ty Lee. "Zuko killed my father and seven brothers when he sacked the Western Air Temple. Think on your infant son. And on myself, who shall soon be your widow."

"Stay here at this spot, where the city's wall is weakest." insisted Ty Lee.  
"Wife, how could I face the people. Men or women. If I shunned battle like a coward?" asked Aang. "But let me hold the lad before I return to the fray."  
Aang reached out to hold his sonn, but the child screamed out in fear.  
"He fears your armor. And the air bison hair plume that nods fiercely from your helmet." explained Ty Lee.  
Aang laughed in amazement.

Aang then removed his helmet.  
"See boy, how I lay it gleaming on the ground." said Aang. Aang then held his son. "Oyaji grant that this, my child, may even be as myself. Chief among our people. Let them say of him one day when he comes from battle, The son is far better than the father! As for me, wife. War is man's matter. And mine above all others in the Northern Water Tribe. Nor can anyone hurry me down to Zei before my time."  
"Brother." called Sokka as he ran towards Aang. "I fear I have kept you waiting!"  
"Sokka, you fight bravely." commented Aang as the two mounted a chariot. "I grieve to hear the ill the defenders speak of you, though they have suffered much on your account. We will make things right. Should Oyaji favor us to drive the attackers from our city!"  
So the two went off to battle.


	4. Chapter 3

Welcome was the sight of these two heroes to their comrades! But when Lily saw the defenders making havoc of the attackers. She darted down from the summits of the spirit world. And defender favoring Bato rose up to meet her.  
"Have you no pity upon the defenders, my sister?" asked Bato. "Stay the combat for today, but let them renew the fight hereafter, till they compass the doom of the Northern Water Tribe. Since you and Meng have made up your minds to destroy the city."  
"So be it, far darter." replied Lily. "But how do you propose to end this present battle?"  
"Let us incite great Aang to challenge some attacker in single combat. Thus, the attackers will be shamed into finding a man who will fight him." replied Bato.

The armored goddess assented. And Sha-Mo, Son of Piando, divined at once the counsel of the gods. Quickly he sought out his death dealing brother.  
"Aang. Challenge the best man among the foe to meet you in battle!" ordered Sha-Mo. "I have heard the voice of the gods, and the hour of your doom is not yet come."  
Aang then raised his spear.  
"Hear me, defenders and attackers." said Aang. "Let the attacker who will fight me stand forward now as his army's champion! If either of us slay the other, let the victor take the dead man's armor. But let him give up his body for burial. That his people may honor the memory of one who was slain by a mighty warrior!"  
And Lily and Bato, in the likeness of hod monkies, perched on Father Oyaji's oak tree, rejoicing in their warriors.

So spoke Aang. But all the attackers held their peace. Ashamed to decline the challenge. Yet fearful to accept it. Till at last rose Zhao.  
"Vain braggarts. Ye women, snd no more men. I will go out against him." said Zhao. "And the threads of victory will be guided by the immortal gods!"  
"My brother, you are mad! Even Zuko shrank from meeting Aang in battle. The attackers will send some other champion to fight him." said Iroh.  
Shamed by Zhao's example, other attackers now stood forth.  
"I Shyu. Called The Lesser for my greater countryman's sake. Will fight the son of Piando!" stated the Lesser.  
"Nay, let Shyu the Greater, son of Sozin, meet him. For I am clothed in valor as with a garment!" claimed the Greater.  
"Who but Tyro has wounded two gods in combat? I should face Aang." said Tyro.  
"Jet, king of Crescent Island, stands ready!" announced Jet.  
"As does Haru, king of Kyoshi Island!" agreed Haru.  
In all nine warriors came forward. Each marked his lot. Then Chey shook the helmet of Iroh.  
"My friends. The lot is mine, and I rejoice at it, for I shall vanquish Aang. I was born and bred in Senlin Village, and none shall overcome me, neither by force nor cunning!" exclaimed Shyu the Greater.

So a great ring was made, ringed about with attackers and defenders.  
"Aang." said Shyu the Greater. "You shall now learn, man to man, what kind of champions the attackers have among them. Canyon Crawler hearted Zuko now abides at his ships,but there are many of us who are well able to face you."  
"Noble Shyu, treat me not as though I were some puny boy or woman." replied Aang. He then hurled his spear at Shyu the Greater. "I will smite you if I can!"

"Hah! Your spear went through six dragonhide layers of my shield. But in the seventh, it stayed." laughed Shyu the Greater. "Now I throw in turn!"  
That terrible spear went through Aang's gleaming shield piercing his cuirass and the shirt against his side.  
"You swerved. And thus saved your life!" said Shyu the Greater.  
"Let us each draw out the other's spear from his shield, then." began Aang.  
"And fall on one another like canyon crawlers!" finished Shyu the Greater.  
Shyu's spear met Aang as he was springing to attack.

And cut a bloody gash across his neck. Aang gave ground. But the rugged and huge stone he threw made the bronze shield of Shyu ring again. Shyu, however, caught up a far larger stone. And hurled it with prodigious force.

Yet Bato raised Aang at once.  
"Now let us hack at one another with our swords!" exclaimed Aang.  
"No, brave Aang!" said a herald.  
Heralds came forward. Tahn and Sung, one each from defenders and attackers.  
"My sons, fight no longer. You are both of you valiant, and dear to Oyaji." said Tahn.  
"Night is falling, and it is well to heed its commands." stated Sung.  
"It was Aang who challenged our princes. Let him speak." insisted Shyu the Greater.  
"Shyu, let us for this day cease fighting. Hereafter, we will fight anew, till the gods decide between us and give victory to one or the other. Let it be said, they fought with might and main, but parted in friendship." said Aang.  
"It shall be as you say." said Shyu the Greater.  
Aang gave Shyu a silver studded sword. And the attacker gave him a belt dyed purple. And each party rejoiced to see its hero return safe and unharmed.

That same night, the defenders held a council in King Piando's palace. And wise Long Feng spoke.  
"Defenders. Friends. Allies. We fight in violation of our solemn covenants, and shall not prosper till we give up Yue and her wealth to the attackers." said Long Feng.  
When he sat down, Sokka rose.  
"I will speak plainly." spoke Sokka. "The wealth I brought home from the Southern Water Tribe with the woman, I will restore. And I will add yet further of my own. But I will not give up Yue. And if you have spoken in good earnest, Long Feng, then heaven has indeed robbed your reason!"  
Then did Piando address the assemblage.  
"At daybreak, let the herald Sung relate to Iroh and Zhao the words of Sokka, through whom this quarrel has come about." said Piando. "Let him propose, also, that all fighting cease till both sides have burned our dead. Thereafter, if we must, we will fight anew. Till heaven decide between us and give victory to one or to the other."

Next dawn, when the herald had delivered his message before the ships.  
"Let there be no taking. Neither treasure nor yet Yue. For even a child may see that doom of the defenders is at hand!" answered Tyro.  
"Sung, you have heard from Tyro the answer the attackers make you. And I with them." said Iroh. "But as concerning the dead. I give you leave to burn them."  
The sun was beginning to beat when the two armies ventured upon the fields, hardly able to recognize their dead. Defenders and attackers alike heaped their corpses sadly and silently upon their pyres. The attackers also took this day to build a high wall to shelter themselves and their ships. They gave it strong gates, a way through for their chariots. And outside it they dug a trench deep and wide. Planted within with sharp stakes.


End file.
